Destiny
by Skull Punkr
Summary: If you run into someone three times a day, it's destiny. So are Roxas and Kairi meant to be? Really it's SoraxKairi but that comes in wayy later. Also DemyxXAxel and NaminexRoxas.


7:30 AM, and she was still awake. She hadn't even fallen asleep. She stayed up all night reading, playing video games, drawing, and daydreaming. And now here she was, awake, at 7:31. In the morning. Feeling just a tinge of sleep, Kairi sat up from the matress on the floor of her one room apartment. And it was literally one room, just divided into a bathroom, a miniature kitchen, and a bedroom. The covers flew from her chest, exposing her white tank top. She shivered from the cold and pulled on her hoodie. She looked over at her cat sleeping on it's little bed made of a pillow and smiled. Fireball was the only thing she loved so far. Ever since her mom abandoned her when she was six, Kairi's had to make her own way in life. Stealing food from the marketplace, stealing blanket and a pillow to sleep on a bench with, and hope to make it by was all she could do. She started working when she was seven and found Fireball all alone with his orange-red-yellow fur soaking wet while she was on a break one day. She decided to take him home with her. And home was this crummy apartment.

Kairi flung the covers off of her, exposing her underwear and knee-high socks. After pulling on a skirt and some boots, Kairi made herself a bowl of cereal before pouring some milk into a bowl for Fireball. Once she ate, she made sure her hair was in place, brushed her teeth, and left for work. It being summer, she didn't have any school. So what do you think a sixteen-year-old junior would do during summer? Go to the mall with her friends, stay out late with boys, get hammered constantly. Well, Kairi did the exact opposite. She worked as a waitress at this resturaunt up near Sunset Hill in Twilight Town. She worked her butt off from eight in the morning to nine at night. Every other Friday came a paycheck of one thousand munny and half of that went to paying rent while the other half went to groceries and necessites. Yep. Life sucked for Kairi. Especially during school. Being called trashy and having to work double time to study really sucked ass.

As she boarded the train with her pass to get to the terrace, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." she apologized politely. The person turned around. It was a guy. He had blonde shaggy hair and ocean blue eyes that reminded her of someone. Talk about a memory from a dream. "It's okay." the guy said. They boarded the train together, accidentally bumping shoulders. "Oh, sorry." they smiled sweetly. "Ladies first." he motioned. She stepped on the train, nodded her thanks, and found a seat to sit down in. She waited for eight minutes before the conductor yelled, "SUNSET STATION!" Kairi got off the train and took the tram up the hill. It took two more minutes before she finally arrived at Sunset Hill Resturaunt.

"Finally! Thank God, Kairi, I was beginning to think you'd overslept." the manager, Janie, exclaimed.

"Chill, Janie. I didn't even get any sleep at all. Besides I'm only late by two minutes. There was a hold up at the station." Kairi replied smoothly.

"You need to think of another way to get to work!" Janie said as Kairi walked to the back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll find a way to save money between paying rent and buying food so I can get myself a bike or something." she grumbled as she stuck on her waist-apron, put her notepad and pen, some straws, and her buttons in and on the apron, pulled back her copper-brown hair and started off the day by washing tables.

Since the resturaunt was so big, it took Kairi from 8:02 to 9:00 to wash the tables and put the condiments in place. Then she had to help out in the kitchen and make sure the floors were clean, the ovens were clean, the stoves, the pots, the pans, all that jazz. At 9:30 their first customer came in.

The same guy from the train greeted Kairi as he walked in. "Hey, you're the girl from the train. You work here?"

"Yeah, and for thirteen hard-ass hours. Would you like non-smoking or smoking?" she asked.

"Non-smoking, please."

As Kairi led the stranger to his table, she could feel his eyes on the back of her head. _At least he's not looking even lower._ she thought to herself.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked him.

"Just a water."

When Kairi gave him his water, she gave him a menu and let him browse through it while she finished cleaning and hostess-ing. He finally decided on a cheeseburger with fries. When she came back with his food, he asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kairi."

"I'm Roxas. You have a pretty name."

"Thanks." Roxas just grinned at her. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You have ketchup on your cheek."

"Oh. Hehe." he used a napkin to wipe it off. When he was done, he paid for his meal and left after saying a good-bye to Kairi.

_If you run into someone three times a day, it's destiny._ Kairi remembered her mother once told her.

--

Finally. 9:00 couldn't have come any slower. Probably because she was slow during work from mulling over her thoughts of Roxas. He reminded her of someone... someone she used to know and trust deeply... Someone she used to call her friend. Two run-ins in one day, and this is one huge part of town.

On the train back, it was like Kairi was numb. All she could about was who Roxas reminded her of. She can remember a picture of him. He had brown hair with blue eyes so blue they looked like the ocean.

On her walk back to her apartment complex, Kairi bumped into someone.

"Roxas."

"Kairi."

So was this destiny?


End file.
